


Bara Boy

by Igirisuhito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Choking, Face-Fucking, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Like super mild transphobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss jokes, Sexual Inexperience, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igirisuhito/pseuds/Igirisuhito
Summary: I’m not ashamed of being trans. I know it’s a part of me and I’ve accepted that...it’s just...other people.Their reactions were always odd. I could meet the most accepting person on earth but it still was weird. Even the most accepting of dudes wouldn’t invite me to a sleepover. Even the most accepting of girls treated me like a gay best friend.It was exhausting. It made me feel like I didn’t belong no matter how hard I tried.And now Komaeda, the weirdest person I had ever met, knew my secret.





	Bara Boy

**Author's Note:**

“You’re not going to join in, Hinata-kun?”

A gentle voice awoke me from my daydream. A pale figure stood over me, milky chest exposed and white hair damp and flat compared to its usual fluffiness.

The boy looked like a drowned rat.

A swallowed the thought and gave a weak smile. “Sorry, I’m not a big fan of swimming.”

It was honestly my worst nightmare. Being dropped onto a tropical island with a whole class of other teenagers. Hot days of sweat and exhaustion followed by warm nights of sticky skin and restlessness.

And the only relief we were provided was the water and the cool hum of the dining room AC.

Everybody else seemed pleased about the whole thing. Most students went swimming every day. The days they didn’t go swimming they met up in the dining room or hung out on the other islands.

Komaeda knelt down into the sand in beside me, grains of sand sticking to his damp legs. There was plenty of room on the towel, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Are you insecure about your body, Hinata?”

I stared at the boy with wide eyes, shocked by such a brazen question. “U-um...”

I barely got a stutter out before Komaeda started speaking again. “Ah! That’s incredibly presumptuous of me! How could an amazing Ultimate like you ever be insecure! Leave that kind of thing to untalented people like me, Hinata-kun.”

Komaeda grinned a sickly grin. I hated how he managed to read me so well and then dismiss himself of being rude or ridiculous. Was he mocking me?

I sighed and shook my head. “I don’t like swimming, that’s all.”

“That’s understandable!” The Ultimate Luck chirped. “The sea is a very dangerous place, all sorts of unlucky things could happen to you! You may get swept out to sea, or stung by a jellyfish, or impaled on rocks, or-“

“I get the point.”

Komaeda began to wiggle his legs, worming his feet into the sand. “So you’re scared of the sea?”

“No...I just don’t like swimming.”

“So you don’t know how to swim?”

“Of course I know how to swim!”

“Are you worried what others will think of you then?”

“I guess...”

“So you’re insecure!”

“I’m not insecure!”

This was getting frustrating fast. Then again, every conversation with Komaeda was frustrating. The way he pried and picked me apart to find the truth made not only me, but everybody else really angry. It was hard to discern whether it was simple curiosity or an active effort to get people to dislike him.

“I guess you’re not insecure then.” Komaeda's attention was focused on shuffling his feet as far as he could into the sand.

Oh thank god he had given up.

“So is it the way you act that worries you or is it the way you look?”

Oh god fucking dammit.

“Do we have to have this conversation?” I muttered, pulling my knees up to my chest with a sigh.

“Not at all! I’m happy to talk about whatever interests you, Hinata-kun!” The other boy smiled wide as he turned his head back to me. His grey eyes really sparkled in the sunlight. 

“We could talk about you?” I tried to sound as non-offending as possible.

Komaeda cackled at my suggestion. “You don’t want to know about trash like me!”

And so the conversation ended. There we were, skin burning beneath the hot sun in silence. I could feel the drops of sweat rolling down my back uncomfortably.

“You know, my parents probably drowned to death after their plane crashed.” Komaeda broke the silence unexpectedly.

His face was expressionless despite his heavy words. We’d talked about his parents deaths before but it seemed as though he had moved past it. It was an obvious ploy to get me to change the subject back to myself. 

“Okay, fine.” I huffed as I leaned my hands into the towel. “I am uncomfortable with exposing my body to the others.”

The Ultimate Luck’s face lit up in a smirk, clearly proud of the fact he had cracked me wide open. His expression quickly morphed into one of ponder.

“Why would you be uncomfortable? There are plenty more less attractive bodies on display, such as mine!”

I sighed and stretched my legs back out. “It’s not quite like that.”

“How else could it be? Are you ashamed of your buff chest? You know Nidai has much more impressive muscles.” Komaeda kept his pleasant smile even with the not-so-subtle dig.

“Buff chest?”

Komaeda nodded and glanced down. “You have a really well built chest, like straight out of a bara manga.”

He lifted a sandy hand and pressed it to my chest before I could even say anything. My breath caught in my throat as he pressed skinny fingers into the soft tissue beneath my shirt and binder.

“Huh. I did not expect your pecs to be so...squishy.” Komaeda tilted his head to the side as he cupped a breast in his hand and squeezed.

My face flushed with an unbearable heat. Was he an idiot? Was he a pervert? Was he making fun of me?

I grabbed the boy’s wrist, avoiding his eyes. “I-I’m transgender...”

I felt Komaeda’s body stiffen and he pulled his wrist out of my grasp. “Oh.”

_ ‘Oh. _’ One word absolutely killed me on the spot. That’s the response everybody made upon learning. Followed with awkward apologies and people slowly distancing themselves.

I could feel my throat closing up, I was on the verge of tears. I didn’t want to cry in front of Komaeda. Nothing could be more embarrassing.

“I’m so stupid for not picking up on the signs earlier! Oh my! I’m so very sorry Hinata-kun!” Komaeda put his hands on the sides of my face and pulled my gaze back to him.

Huh?

My cheeks squished against Komaeda’s sandy palms. “I’ll try to make this less embarrassing for you! Let’s see...Oh I know! I’m gay!”

“You don’t have to like about being queer to make me more comfortable.” I tried to speak as well as I could without having my words mushed too much.

“But I am! I have been since I was little! I remember getting beaten up one day for holding another boy’s hand! It must have been bad luck to counteract the good luck of getting to spend time with another man...” Komaeda was beginning to ramble about his luck again.

“Okay okay, I believe you. Please remove your hands from my face.”

The other let go with a weak smile. It was sweet of Komaeda to try and make me feel comfortable by coming out as well. Honestly it didn’t surprise me whatsoever that he was gay. He had taken Tsumuki’s crotch to the face more than once without reaction.

“So you can’t swim because you wear a binder?” Komaeda queried as he shuffled himself onto the towel.

“Yes...I mean I could swim without one but...” I trailed off, a bit uncomfortable with explaining to Komaeda why I didn’t want people seeing my boobs.

“But you could just wade, right?” 

I found myself caught off-guard by his suggestion. “Uh, yeah I could.”

The Ultimate stood up off the towel and extended an arm down to me. “Then come on.”

I blinked a couple of times before accepting his hand, being pulled up by Komaeda. He gave me an enthusiastic smile before looking down at my feet.

“Are you able to roll up your jeans?”

“Yeah, gimme a sec."

I bent down and rolled the cuffs of my jeans up to my knees. It felt a lot cooler like this, I don’t know what possessed me to think wearing jeans to the beach was a good idea. 

Komaeda grabbed my wrist once again and began leading me down to the water. I heard a couple of giggles from Saionji, but I couldn’t care less.

“Are you sure you’re not gonna melt, witch?!” Her shrill voice called out from the water.

Komaeda laughed an insincere laugh, probably just to amuse her. It was easier to just go along with whatever the girl said to avoid making her cry.

The cold water lapped at my toes, causing me to pull back against the boy’s grip a bit. It was colder than I expected.

“Is it too cold for you, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda stopped in his tracks and glanced back at me. 

“No, just surprising.” I mumbled as I stepped a bit further into the water. 

Nope nope nope nope it’s really fucking cold.

The boy smiled and waded in until the water was 3 quarters of the way up to his knees. I followed closely after him, skimming my fingers through the chilly water as I began to get used to it. 

It was a lot better than the temperature out of it, at least. 

“How is it?” Komaeda watched the surface of the water break beneath my fingers. 

I exhaled softly. “Nice.”

“I’m glad you decided to join in, Hinata-kun. You always look so sad sitting on the shore by yourself.” Komaeda’s voice was soft as he spoke, but held a serious tone. 

“I don’t mind, you know.” I met his gaze with a smile. 

“But your hope should be able to shine along with everybody else’s!” The Ultimate grabbed my hand from the water and held it between his own. He pulled my hand up to chest height as his eyes sparkled. 

A sigh escaped my lips. “I just don’t think-“

The sound of rushing water filled my ears as I was knocked down into the ocean floor. Sand ground against my face as I gasped in shock, my lungs filling with water. I tried to push myself up, only to be held down by the strong current. 

Oh god oh god I was going to drown.

What felt like an eternity passed before a hand roughly grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up out of the water.

I coughed and spluttered as I sat on my knees in the water, salt water stinging my eyes. The hand on my back rubbed soothingly.

“Ah, such rotten luck. I’m so sorry to get you caught up in this Hinata-kun.”

I recognised the voice as Komaeda's, but was too busy trying to breathe normally to pay him any mind.

“Hey, are you okay?”

I sat back up on my ankles and looked at the boy on his haunches beside me. 

“I...I think so.”

Komaeda stared at his hand resting on my back for a second. “Sunflowers, huh?” 

I realised he was referring to the pattern on my binder and my face began to feel like it was alight. “Shit. I can’t go back to the beach like this.”

Komaeda laughed softly and straightened himself up. “Wait here, I’ll get my jacket.”

He began to walk back to shore, leaving me cold and breathless in the water. Water covered my knees and went up to my waist, soaking the bottom of my tie. 

How humiliating. Not only did I have to be saved by Komaeda from drowning, but now he had to save me from embarrassment too.

I should have stayed on the shore.

I mean, I’m not ashamed of being trans. I know it’s a part of me and I’ve accepted that...it’s just...other people. 

Their reactions were always odd. I could meet the most accepting person on earth but it still was weird. Even the most accepting of dudes wouldn’t invite me to a sleepover. Even the most accepting of girls treated me like a gay best friend. 

It was exhausting. It made me feel like I didn’t belong no matter how hard I tried. 

And now Komaeda, the weirdest person I had ever met, knew my secret. 

“Hinata-kun.”

A voice broke me from my thoughts a I looked up to the boy towering over me. He held his green jacket by the shoulders, open and waiting for me.

I stood up and slipped my arms in, muttering a “thanks” as I zipped it closed. 

Komaeda simply smiled. “Should we pack up and head back to your cabin?”

With a slight nod, we began to walk together back to the shore. The water swished around our feet, damp sand sunk, dry sand squeaked.

Komaeda shook out the towel we’d been sitting on as I packed up our bags. I picked up my backpack in one hand and Komaeda’s duffel bag in the other.

“Do you want a hand carrying them?” The boy inquired as he folded the towel over his shoulder.

“No, I’m okay thanks.” My voice was a bit strained as I began to walk back to my cabin, Komaeda following close behind.

We walked in silence all the way up to the boardwalk before he spoke again. 

“I’m sorry you got swept away because of my awful luck. I shouldn’t have ever thought you would be safe around somebody as dangerous as me.” 

I sighed loudly. His self deprecation could be so incredibly exhausting at times like this. “It’s okay Komaeda.”

He didn’t seem convinced but kept quiet anyway. I zipped open the front pocket of my backpack and pulled out my key. Once we were standing outside my door, I pushed it into the lock and twisted until I heard a click then pushed the door open.

Komaeda followed me inside as I walked in and dumped the bags on the floor. I threw myself down onto my bed with a groan of exhaustion.

“Hinata-kun, do you mind if I use your shower? The salt water is awful for my hair.” The boy stroked a few fingers through damp white locks.

“I think it’s more _ fatal _ for your hair.” I giggled, not entirely processing what he said.

Wait.

“You want to shower? In my cabin?!”

“Ah! It’s okay if you would prefer me to not, I can understand why you wouldn’t want somebody disgusting like me in your bathroom. I’ll just use the shower in my room.” Komaeda made his usual fake smile before picking up his duffel bag from the floor.

I sat up quickly and put my hands out to stop him. “No no no! I mean...do you really want to shower in my cabin? With me here?”

Komaeda looked somewhat puzzled. “Why wouldn’t I? Oh! Do you have plans to murder me? Feel free to do as you like Hinata-kun! It would be an honour to be murdered by you!”

His sick sense of humour made me roll my eyes. “It’s nothing, go ahead.”

Komaeda opened his mouth to say something before quickly closing it again and taking his duffel bag with him into the bathroom. The door shut with a click behind him.

I laid myself back down again, wrapping my arms around myself. Komaeda’s jacket is so comfy, I couldn’t help but snuggle up a bit.

It smelled of salt and Komaeda.

Oh no, I’m being weird.

I unzipped the jacket and slipped my arms out of it. I was folding it up just as I heard the sound of running water. It was weird how casual and carefree the boy could be sometimes…

Not that it was a bad thing. 

I set the jacket down on the bed before threading my fingers into my tie. I pulled off the damp fabric and began to undo the buttons of my shirt.

Hmm, maybe it was best if I had a shower before I changed.

I left my buttons a few undone from the collar down. I unrolled my jeans, sand falling out from the fabric and onto the wooden floor. What a pain.

Komaeda had left my towel on the floor next to my backpack. I was going to have to wash it later along with the rest of my sandy clothes. My eyes wandered up to the clock on the wall.

2:48

It wasn’t nearly as late as it felt. 

The sound of running water stopped. He must be done with his shower. I wandered over to my cupboard and pulled out a pair of navy blue boxers with white flowers, a pair of grey shorts, and a plain white t-shirt.

“Excuse me Hinata-kun...”

I heard the bathroom door creak open slightly and Komaeda’s voice spoke meekly. 

Oh god, had I left something weird in the bathroom? 

“What’s up?” 

“I didn’t bring any clean clothes.”

Seriously? The nerve of this guy…

“Would you mind going to my cabin and getting me some? I’m sure there’s a pile on the bed of clothes I forgot to put in my bag this morning.”

I groaned and walked up to the bathroom door, looking away and putting my arm through the gap. “Just wear some of mine. We’re about the same size anyway.”

“Hinata-kun! Your generosity never fails to astound me! You truly are the embodiment of hope itself!” Komaeda chirped as he took the clothes from my hand.

I pulled my arm back in and closed the door with a huff, did that boy do anything right?

I went back to my cupboard and pulled out more clothes for myself. A pair of white boxers with pink flowers, a pair of green shorts and a grey t-shirt with a yellow star printed with the word ‘hope’ in all lowercase comic sans.

Where on earth does Usami get this stuff...? 

I added it to my pile begrudgingly as the bathroom door opened, a half dried Komaeda stepping out in the clothes I had given him.

It felt kinda weird to see him wearing _my_ clothes.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Komaeda grinned as he patted his hair dry with a white towel.

“You didn’t really leave me with many options. The option to do nothing and let you run naked back to your own cabin would have given me a reputation.” I huffed as I looked to the floor.

“Hmm, that’s a fair point. Well, I am going back to my room now. Thanks for letting me use your shower.” Komaeda smiled and waved a hand in the air before swinging his bag over his shoulder.

I waved back and headed into the bathroom where he had been moments ago, pile of clothes in hand. I shut the door behind me and dropped them to the floor.

I don’t really know what I expected, but the bathroom was just as I had left it. Though, all the bottles in the shower had been stood back up and placed on the rack. 

Petty…

I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and slid it off my shoulders. I unclipped the side of my binder and basically peeled it off my skin. Gross. 

I undid my jeans and pulled them down over my legs with difficulty. Being so damp had melded all of my clothes to my skin. I slid my boxers down and off my ankles before stepping into the shower and turning it on. 

Warm water hit my chest, coaxing a moan from my lungs. Clean water was so nice after being in the ocean. 

I rinsed my hair and picked up my bottle of shampoo, squeezing a bit into my hands and rubbing it into my hair. I placed the bottle back on the shelf, where Komaeda had left it. 

He made me feel somewhat ashamed of my untidiness. 

I lathered up my hair thoroughly before rinsing it again. I picked up the bottle of ‘tropical paradise shower gel’ and squeezed a bit onto my hand. I lathered it up a bit between my hands before beginning to rub the mango scented soap into my skin. 

Thinking about it now, Komaeda had reacted very differently to the whole trans thing. 

Sure, he was upset he hadn’t realised. But like, he didn’t seem uncomfortable by it. Most people make it seem like I had been tricking or lying to them. 

And then he had gotten me his jacket to hide my binder? 

And showered in my cabin without a hint of worry? 

And was now walking around in my underwear and clothes... 

That’s weird! This isn’t normally the way people treat me! People are usually grossed out and confused! 

I rinsed the soap from my skin with a sigh. Komaeda Nagito is a weird, weird guy. 

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel before wrapping it around myself.

What if he told the other Ultimates? Would he do that? Surely not...he was crazy but at least he had common decency, right?

I patted myself dry and shook the water out of my hair. I should probably ask him not to tell people just in case…

I pulled on my boxers and shorts before slipping my arms into the stupid shirt and wiggling it over my head.

Hanging up my towel, I turned off the bathroom light and headed back into my room. I wandered over to the bed and flopped down.

Man, almost drowning really takes it out of you...

I closed my eyes for just a second.

A second…

_ Knock knock_

Godammit.

I pulled my legs over the side of the bed with a groan and walked towards the door. I opened it to see a gleaming face staring back at me.

“Hinata-kun! You weren’t sleeping were you?” Komaeda chirped.

“No, it’s alright.” I smiled at him, feeling less tired than before. 

“Ah, that’s good. I like your shirt, may I come in?”

I nodded and stepped aside, allowing the fluffy haired boy into my room. I shut the door behind as he sat himself on my bed.

“I got something for you...to apologise.” Komaeda smiled as I noticed he had a medium sized parcel in his hands.

I pressed my fingers to my forehead in frustration. “Komaeda, you don’t have to apologise for anything. Plus I saw you like ten minutes ago, what on earth could you have gotten?”

“Ten minutes?” The boy spoke in a confused voice. “I left here nearly 4 hours ago.”

I glanced around at the clock.

7:43

“Huh. Maybe I did have a nap.” I mumbled before sitting down beside Komaeda.

“So you haven’t eaten? Do you want me to ask Hanamura to make you something?” His voice was concerned yet caring.

I shook my head. “I ate way too much at lunch.”

Komaeda nodded in response. “Okay. Well, take this.”

He shoved the parcel into my hands and gripped his knees tightly. “I’m sorry if this comes off as me overstepping my boundaries. But I want to see you be the brightest hope you can be...”

That sentence made me even more worried than I was before. The parcel was more of a gift box, fit with even a little blue ribbon on the top. It was awfully cute.

I pulled the lid off the box and set it down beside me. Inside the box was black fabric, a garment?

With careful hands, I lifted it out of the box and let it unfold. It looked a bit like a tank top, the kind of one that sporty guys wore.

“It’s a swimming binder. It looks kind of like a compression tank top and is tight enough to give you a flat chest but loose enough to let you swim...at least that’s what Usami said.” Komaeda squeezed his thighs together as he spoke, averting his eyes away.

A binder...I can swim in?

“Komaeda...” I breathed.

“You’re offended and disgusted, I knew it. Scum like me should never have stepped out of place like this.”

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me...”

I threw my arms around the skinny boy, grinning impossibly wide as I squeezed him tightly as I could. “Thank you so much Komaeda.”

Komaeda wrapped his arms around my torso and hugged me back with a slight blush on his cheeks. “I-It’s the least someone like me could do...”

I let up my embrace to instead grip the boy’s shoulders. “Wanna go for a swim?”

“Isn’t it going to be dark soon?” Komaeda refuted.

“We could go to the pool?” I suggested, letting go of the boy and picking up the binder again. 

“Huh. That sounds good.” He smiled softly, genuinely. 

Komaeda looked so nice like this. The sunlight coming through my window hit his face in all the right spots. His white hair draped over his forehead. He really was an attractive guy. 

But I didn’t have time to stare, I wanted to go swimming. 

I stood up from the bed and stepped over to my cupboard. I pulled out a pair of plain black board shorts.

Komaeda stood up and wandered towards the door. “Shall I meet you there?”

“Yup!” I called out as I shut the cupboard, shorts in hand. 

The boy left before I could even give him a glance. As soon as I heard the door shut behind him I buried my face in the black fabric. I shouldn’t be so surprised, I’ve given Komaeda a few gifts before that I’d collected. I just...never expected anything back. Especially not something like this. A gift so...considerate.

Komaeda is the exact opposite of considerate. Especially not of people’s feelings. 

But he had been so incredibly considerate today. Was he finally starting to settle into the realisation that we weren’t going to die here? 

God I never know what that guy is thinking. 

I pulled off my shirt and wiggled the binder over my head. It was a bit hard to get on since it was a pullover rather than the hooked side ones I usually wear.

I pulled the bunched up fabric down over my belly. Man you really couldn’t tell. Usami had done a great job with this. 

I pulled off my shorts and swapped them out for the board shorts. 

I was finally going to be able to fit in. 

I was finally going to be able to cool off with everyone else. 

I was finally going to not be bullied by Saionji! 

Actually, no that probably wasn’t going to stop. 

I left my cabin, not bothering to lock the door behind me as I made my way to the pool. I was absolutely brimming with confidence and excitement. 

Since the pool wasn’t far away, it barely took me more than a minute to get there. Komaeda was already waiting, sitting on the pool's edge and dangling his legs into the water. 

“Hinata-kun! You look good.” The boy smiled after eyeing me up and down. 

I scratched the back of my neck, a bit embarrassed to be receiving a genuine compliment from Komaeda, instead of the usual self-deprecating ones he made. 

“Thanks, I guess?” I sat myself down beside him and let my legs hang down into the water. Unlike the sea, the pool was heated and pleasant. 

The sun was going down over the island and the sky was awash with a beautiful shade of gold. The water reflected the sky, creating a pool of yellow. 

“I think I should be admiring the sky right now, but all I can think about is the fact the pool looks like it’s full of piss.”

I snapped my head to my left, unable to believe what I just heard. Did Komaeda just...make a dirty joke? 

“I was just thinking the same thing...” I smiled at the other teen as he swished his pale legs in the water. 

“If that is the case...first one in the pool is the piss boy.” Komaeda grinned an evil smile as I felt him shove me hard in the back.

Oh it is on.

I pulled my legs out of the water and jumped up to my feet almost simultaneously with Komaeda. I charged at his waist, hoping to knock the boy down. The boy dodged my attack, leaving me running past him.

“Be careful Hinata, you wouldn’t want to get hurt!” Komaeda called as I turned back in his direction.

“If I do it’ll be your fault!” I called back as I dashed at him once again.

Komaeda went to dodge but I expected it this time. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and lifted him into the air, slinging the boy over my shoulder. He screamed and banged his fists against my back.

“Help!! Hinata-kun is trying to murder me!!” He squealed like a little kid.

“Shut up piss boy.” I chuckled to myself as I got ready to throw him into the deep end.

Just as I began to swing Komaeda forward, he stop banging his fists and instead wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. 

Huh?

The velocity of me swinging his legs forward threw me off balance and I stumbled forward. I tried to recover but my foot slipped on the edge of the pool and I fell in headfirst with the skinny boy still clinging to my waist.

_ SPLASH_

The arms around my waist released as I swam up to the surface to get a breath. As soon as I felt the cool air on my face I took a deep breath and broke out in laughter. 

Komaeda surfaced up right beside me with a big grin on his face. “Piss boy.”

“What? I threw you in!”

“You’re the one who hit the water first through.”

“Only because I probably would have died if I didn’t!”

“Could you guys please shut the fuck up!”

Komaeda and I turned in the direction of the cabins, following the voice that had just interrupted us. 

Owari stood on the boardwalk in a wide stance. “Some of us are trying to train!”

“I’m very sorry Owari-san!” Komaeda called out.

“Ya better be!” The Ultimate Gymnast yelled back as she began to walk back to her cabin. 

Komaeda cupped a hand over his mouth in shock and turned back to me. “I can’t believe you got us in trouble Hinata-kun!”

“Me?! You’re the one who was screaming!” I hissed. 

The boy removed his hand to reveal a childish grin. He was clearly just fucking with me at this point. 

“I’ll kill you one of these days.” I muttered as I swam over to the edge of the pool. 

“It would be an honour.” Komaeda jeered back as he followed me close behind. 

I rested my shoulders against the edge of the pool. The other boy simply settled to tread water in front of me.

“Tell me Hinata, what are you into?”

“What am I into? Well I like kusamochi... and manga?”

“Not like that. What are you _ in to. Who are you in to?”_

Huh? What a weird question for him to pop right now. 

“Oh, right... I’m not really sure. I don’t have any experience to go on. ”

“You don’t have any experience? Have you never dated anyone?” 

“Oh you’re talking about dating...I’ve dated a girl before.”

“Really? I could totally see you going for a busty girl like Owari.”

“Owari’s kind of odd...sure she has amazing tits but her world is so different from mine.”

“I see. So you are into women?”

“Sure, I guess so.”

“Are you into men as well?”

I pressed my fist to my chin in thought, was I into men? I never really gave my sexuality much thought.

“I’m not really into like...manly men...no wait scratch that...I think I might be into dudes...” I mumbled.

“So you’re bi then?” Komaeda questioned.

_ ‘I honestly think I’m just horny _.’ Is the answer I wanted to give, but I don’t know if I’m close enough with Komaeda to talk about sexual habits.

So I settled for a simple “Yeah.”

“Good.” The other smiled. 

_Good? _

I finally noticed that the sun had set long ago and it was really starting to get dark.

“Should we head back? I think I’ve thoroughly tested the binder at this point.

Komaeda nodded and pulled himself up out of the water, resting on the tiling surrounding the pool’s edge. I followed suit and clambered to my feet.

“Say, Hinata-kun...” The boy’s voice was quiet.

Komaeda was staring up at the night sky, I followed his eyes and looked as well. 

“Hm?”

“Do you ever get the feeling that this isn’t real?”

I looked back to him. Pool water sparkled at the corner of his eyes, maybe they were tears?

“Way too often.” I whispered.

I offered a hand to Komaeda, which he accepted. He rose to his feet but didn’t let go of my hand. 

Huh. This is weird. 

“I just cannot believe that all the pain and suffering I’ve been through suddenly ended once I started going to Hope’s Peak. There’s absolutely no way.” The boy mumbled as he stared up at the night sky. 

I squeezed his hand reassuringly and sighed. “I can’t believe I’m going to Hope’s Peak. I obviously didn’t win the lottery and no matter what I try I can’t find any semblance of a talent in me.”

“I bet your talent is something amazing, Hinata-kun. No, I’m sure of it.” Komaeda pulled his head back to smile at me.

His words made my chest fill with butterflies. It felt like nobody had ever had faith in me like this before. 

“Maybe you finally hit a lucky streak?” I attempted to reassure him as best I could.

“You’re sweet, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda placed a bony hand on my cheek. “But it really doesn’t work like that.”

I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Oh my god he is way too close.

“Want to do the teenage thing and fuck about it?”

“What?” Komaeda's grey eyes widened in shock. 

Oh my god that was out loud I actually said that Jesus Christ this is meant to be a solemn moment and I just nuked it with my stupid hormones. 

“I-I didn’t mean to say that...I am so so-“ I was promptly cut off by Komaeda planting his lips on mine. 

Huh? 

What? 

My mind began to race as the other boy stroked my cheek with his thumb. I really didn’t expect this...but I did not hate it whatsoever. 

I brought my hand up to the back of Komaeda’s head and kissed him back. His lips were so soft, I felt a bit embarrassed about how chapped and dry my own were. The other boy didn’t seem to care though as he sucked at them excitedly.

The kiss was broken when I moaned into his mouth. Komaeda pulled away with a deep blush and stared into my eyes. 

“Your cabin or mine?” He breathed

“Yours, there’s sand all over my bed.” 

The boy nodded and grabbed my wrist, beginning to drag me along behind him. I followed in close pursuit, my brain screaming at me to stop before I ruined a good thing. Komaeda had put his faith in me and opened up about his feelings so I was going to take advantage of that and fuck him? 

We stepped into Komaeda’s cabin together, he promptly shut and locked the door behind us. He stared at me for a few seconds, probably coming to the shock that we were actually going to do this.

“I-I’m so sorry. We don’t actually have to do this...” I rubbed my arm somewhat embarrassed.

“No, I want to. I just...I know absolutely nothing about how to make you feel good.” Komaeda mumbled.

“I don’t know anything about how to make you feel good either.” I forced an awkward smile.

“I guess it’s a first time for both of us then?” Komaeda reciprocated that smile. 

This got uncomfortable real fast.

I sighed and dragged Komaeda over to his bed. He obediently sat down in anticipation.

“Lie on your back with your knees bent.” I ordered, a mix of frustration and excitement swirling in my gut.

The boy followed my orders. I sat myself at the end of his legs and wrapped my fingers under the waistband of his shorts.

God they really didn’t hide anything.

The tent Komaeda was pitching was bigger than I expected from him. I slowly pulled his shorts down off his ass.

The boy lifted his hips and straightened his legs in an attempt to help me wiggle his sticky shorts off. His dick sprung free and I managed to pull his shorts all the way off.

Oh my god he had a nice dick.

I must have been staring for a while because Komaeda piped up. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“No, the opposite actually.” I placed my hands on his knees and spread his legs. 

Komaeda obeyed and I settled between them, wrapping my fingers carefully around his cock. His skin was cold from the pool but the blood pumping made his dick warm. I heard a quiet gasp escape his lips as I gently stroked down him.

“Hinata-kun, I can tell you’re trying not to hurt me but you’re barely touching it.” Komaeda stated bluntly.

I looked up at his face and felt my own flush red. The teen sat up and placed his own hand over mine, moving my hand to grip tighter and jerk a bit faster.

“Ooh...that’s good.” Komaeda moaned out, letting go of my hand and laying back down.

I felt like I was really starting to get the hang of it. Komaeda’s hips rolled up into my hands occasionally as he moaned in ecstasy.

I wanted to make him feel even better.

I pressed my lips to the tip of his dick, sucking at the precome leaking out of it.

“Ahh, you don’t have to do that.” Komaeda smiled down at me.

I ignored his words and pressed the head of his cock into my mouth. Komaeda’s hips shot up in an involuntary twitch, forcing his cock further into my mouth.

I nearly bit down in surprise, instead opting to steady his hips.

“Hinata-kun I’m so sorry...I’ve never been on the receiving end of something like this before.” Komaeda’s fingers gripped the sheets of his bed tightly as he panted.

I hummed softly in reassurance as I stroked at what I hadn’t fit in my mouth, slowly inching it in. The teen moaned with eyes squeezed shut.

Komaeda’s hips wiggled under my grip. “This feels so much better than I ever imagined it! Ah you really do spark hope in everyone around you!”

I hollowed out my cheeks and dragged my lips up and off his cock, leaving with a _ pop _. “Better than you ever imagined?”

The boy looked down to me and nodded. “I’ve fantasised about this since the day you asked me to hang out with you.”

My cheeks filled with heat immediately. “Seriously?”

“I must admit however after today the fantasy did change slightly.” Komaeda tapped a finger against his chin.

My heart sunk a bit. “In a bad way?”

“No not really. You’d be amazed how little my plans changed.” The boy smiled as he sat himself up slightly.

Plans? Oh god if I pressed any further this would never end. I pressed the Komaeda's cock back into my mouth and squeezed his balls slightly, eliciting a gasp from his mouth.

His hand stroked into my hair, finally a sign I was doing the right thing. Komaeda pushed my head down slightly, encouraging me to take more in.

I swallowed around him, the taste of salty precome and chlorine ever present in my mouth. Komaeda moaned loudly and pushed down even harder on my head.

Too far!!!

I gagged as his dick hit the back of my throat. Komaeda just moaned louder and pulled my head up slightly. His fingers were pulling at my hair at this point, it hurt like a bitch.

But I can't deny that I was really enjoying the rough handling.

I could feel my thighs starting to get sticky with warmth. I was so turned on as the boy shoved my head back onto his dick again. This time I didn’t gag, but did choke as he blocked my airway.

“You don’t seem to be very good at this, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda’s tone had changed. It was deeper than before, dripping with lust.

I slid my tongue across the underside of his cock, making the boy gasp and moan.

“Faster.”

I pulled my head off his cock slightly before taking him back in in a bobbing motion. This seemed to really get him going as he released the tight grip on my hair.

I hollowed my cheeks and kept the movement up. Komaeda moaned over and over again as he bucked his hips up with my movements.

“Ah, Hinata-kun, I think I’m going to cum.”

I had totally accepted my fate that he was going to cum in my mouth. It wasn’t going to taste good, but it was going to make cleanup easier.

Komaeda gripped my hair tightly and pulled my head completely off his dick.

Or maybe not?

He took his cock in his hand and stroked quickly until hot cum splattered onto my face. I was so fucking shell-shocked as I watched him ride out his orgasm, moaning, panting

and cumming on my face.

Once he had completely milked his dick of all he could he exhaled loudly and smiled wide. His fingers were still tight in my hair as he pulled my face up to kiss him.

He licked the cum off my lips and kissed sloppily. My mouth was so full of saliva I thought I was drowning.

The classic porn-star move really wasn’t that sexy.

This whole first time thing wasn’t all that sexy.

But maybe I’m just too in my own head. 

I pressed my tongue into Komaeda’s mouth, licking the bitter cum off his own. He moaned into my mouth as I pushed him back down onto the bed.

It was suffocating and hot. Drool dripped down our chins as we refused to pull apart for anything. I needed this. He needed this.

Komaeda pressed his knee up into my crotch. I ground up against him with a high moan. 

The other finally broke the kiss. “I should probably repay the favour.”

“Please.” I breathed hot air against his lips.

Komaeda grabbed me by the hips and switched our positions, placing him on top. Seeing the boy above me made me even more desperate.

“Komaeda...” I panted.

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I clean up a bit before we do this?”

“Ah, of course.”

The skinny boy moved himself off me and laid down beside. I sat up and shuffled off the bed.

“You really shouldn’t cum on people’s faces.” I muttered as I picked up a shirt from the floor.

Komaeda looked somewhat disappointed. “But you look so handsome with cum on your face.”

I pouted and walked into the bathroom, half shutting the door behind myself. I picked up a hand towel and began to run it under the sink.

Whilst waiting for the towel to get completely wet, I glanced up into the mirror. White fluid sat on my forehead and had been streaked on my nose and cheeks, probably from out aggressive makeout. My hair was ruffled and sticking up every which-way.

I turned off the tap and wiped the hand towel on my face, ridding myself of any trace of Komaeda’s... god even thinking of a word for it was embarrassing.

I slipped the swim binder off over my head and switched it out for the T-shirt I had collected off Komaeda’s floor.

It was a pink T-shirt I had never seen him wearing before. On the front was a cartoon picture of a white rabbit.

Cute…

I removed my board-shorts and left my half-dry boxers on. It felt too brazen to walk out without them.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see the fluffy haired boy waiting patiently on the bed.

“Huh. Why is it you look so much hotter when you’re wearing my clothes?” Komaeda grinned a toothy smile as I laid down next to him.

“Y’know I wondered the same thing earlier today.” It wasn’t quite the same thing but it was a similar thought.

Komaeda stared into my eyes for a moment before nestling his head into my neck and sucking at the skin. I gasped at the sensation and moved closer.

The boy’s hand pulled my shirt up slightly and settled on my tummy. I couldn’t help but giggle at how foreign and sweet the sensation was.

Komaeda peppered kisses up my jaw until he was breathing hot air into my ear, making me shiver.

“I really like you, Hinata Hajime.”

An involuntary moan left my lips upon hearing my given name from him. The hand he had on my tummy had snaked up to my ribs.

“Is there anything you’re uncomfortable with?” Komaeda whispered as he drew circles on my skin. “I figure I should ask before I cum on your face or something.”

I giggled and placed my hand over his, moving it up slightly so that my breast was now resting in his hand. “Touch what you want. Don’t take the shirt off.”

Komaeda nodded and squeezed my boob, the sensation causing me to bury my face in his chest with a huff. The boy squeezed a nipple between two fingers, making me moan quietly.

“You really do have bara titties.” He smiled wide at his words.

“Shut uuuup!” I whined into his skin.

Komaeda let go and trailed his fingers down to my boxers. It was nerve-wracking and exciting all the while.

“You own a lot of underwear with flowers, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda mumbled as he slid his fingers beneath the elastic.

“I like flowers.” I mumbled, somewhat embarrassed.

“Should I mention I jerked off in the ones you gave me?”

“Hey those were my favourite pair!”

“I was just so grateful that Hinata-kun would give me a pair of his underwear.”

“Give? I want them back.”

“Even though I masturbated in them?”

“Yes!”

I puffed out my cheeks in a pout as I looked up at Komaeda. My train of thought was quickly interrupted by fingers pressing themselves against my wet folds.

“Oh my.” Komaeda’s voice was quiet. 

That reaction alone was enough to send me spiralling in embarrassment. I planted my face in Komaeda’s shoulder as he let his fingers make their acquaintance with my nether regions.

“I’m going to take off your underwear, is that alright?”

“Yeah.” I squeaked out.

Komaeda sat up and shuffled himself down the bed to the ends of my legs. He hooked bony fingers around the elastic of my boxers and pulled them down and off my ankles.

I bent my knees and spread my legs. The boy gripped my thighs, squeezing them slightly. 

“It is normal for your legs to be wet as well?” Komaeda ran his fingers through the juices on my thighs. 

“I uh- if I’m really in the mood... I guess so yeah.” I stuttered out. “You’re really hot Nagito.”

The boy between my legs laughed and licked my left thigh. I yelped at the sudden sensation of a tongue so close to my vagina. 

Two fingers rubbed carefully around my entrance, making me whine impatiently. 

“Hinata-kun. Instead of making erotic noises could you tell me what you’d like me to do?” Komaeda’s voice stern, I felt like I was being scolded by a teacher. 

“You can have a go at fingering me if you’d like?” It felt like my face was going to melt with this heat. 

Komaeda didn’t hesitate to push two fingers in, coaxing a moan from my throat. He rubbed his fingers up against my walls with little grace. 

“It’s so warm inside you...”

“The commentary isn’t necessary! Komaeda!”

The boy curled his fingers hard into one spot that make me moan loudly. My hips arched off the bed as I slid a hand down to massage my clit. 

“Oh fuck do that that again please.” I moaned through gritted teeth. 

“This?” Komaeda rubbed his fingers against the spot again, applying more pressure than before. 

I squealed out as stars sparkled at the edge of my vision. “Oh my God Nagito please make me cum!”

With that sentence Komaeda instantly pulled out his fingers. 

I whined in frustration as Komaeda placed his hand over the one that had been rubbing small circles into my clit. 

“This feels good too, doesn’t it?” He inquired. 

I nodded and he pulled my hand away. Was he trying to starve me of all pleasure? That dick. 

And then he replaced my hand with his mouth. 

I moaned involuntarily as he licked at my clit unashamedly. The way his lips sucked at it had me grinding my hips up into his mouth within seconds.

“Sh-shit are you sure you’ve never done this before? It feels amazing.” I moaned breathlessly.

Komaeda looked at me with half lidded eyes and suddenly I felt his tongue move downwards, pressing into my hole. I could have died of embarrassment right then and there if it didn’t feel so fucking good. His tongue was so warm as it stoked my walls, making me throw my head back against the pillows in pleasure.

And then he went back to it, that spot that made me feel so good. 

The sensation was completely different this time around. I could practically feel the taste buds on his tongue pressing against it. I cried out and began to rub small, slow circles into my clit again.

“Oh my god Nagit-ooh please keep going.” I panted as a pressure began to build in my gut.

Clearly Komaeda got the message because he kept up the pace, I was practically writhing as small moans escaped with each exhale and pant.

“Please babe please I’m so cl-ose!”

I rubbed my clit a bit faster, my circular movements were getting messier by the second. Pants and high-pitched moans got shorter and faster until-

I was absolutely drowned in pleasure.

My vision went white and the world went silent as I grabbed at Komaeda’s hair. I ground my hips into my other hand, rising out my orgasm with the help of the other boy.

The adrenaline wore off and I collapsed against the pillows. I could faintly hear Komaeda laughing as I shut my eyes.

“Oh my, Hinata-kun.”

_ ‘Oh my’ _ god he loved to say that. 

“_Oh my _ what?” My voice was a bit hoarse from all the moaning. 

Komaeda was looking up my from between my legs, I hadn’t even noticed him stop tongue-fucking me. His chin glistened with fluids, most likely drool and...me.

He wore the most childish grin on his face. “All your erotic noises have me hard again.”

I sat up and pouted. “I’m not sucking your dick again, you have no self control.”

“Ah, is this about the _ ‘cumming on the face’ _ thing?”

“More the _ ‘aggressive face-fucking’ _.”

“Are you not meant to do that?”

“I mean, sometimes you are but you really should not if you haven’t agreed to it.”

“Huh. There are many men out there who do not know this fact.”

“Really?”

“I’ve been face-fucked numerous times and nobody ever asked me if they could.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait.” I crawled up to Komaeda on my hands and knees. “I need more context.”

The boy crossed his arms in thought. “I was about 15? It was at a party. Lots of alcohol, lots of older boys.”

I sat eagerly waiting to hear this story. Knowing how all of Komaeda’s stories went, this is going to be a fucked up one that shaped him in some way.

“And I was chatting with a guy, he was about 17. I was really interested in him. We were talking about party tricks. I mentioned that I had no gag reflex and he-“

“YOU WHAT?” 

“I don’t have a gag reflex?”

To prove his point, Komaeda shoved two fingers down his throat. I shuddered at the sight, he truly was the ideal gay man.

“God now I’m riled up again. Finish your story.”

Komaeda seemed somewhat pleased. “Well he asked me if I would suck his dick, I said yes. We agreed to meet in the bathroom in 10 minutes time. When I got there, there were 4 other guys as well!”

“Oh god.” I muttered

“So I got face-fucked by 5 guys!”

“Ko that’s awful.”

“I think otherwise. It was one of the best nights of my life.”

I mustn’t have done a very good job at hiding my horror because Komaeda laughed a sickly cackle.

“You’re so gross.” I sighed, flashing him a weak smile.

The boy ceased his laughter. “And you’re everything but gross, Hinata-kun. I’m surprised you let trash like me even touch you.”

“I’d fuck a lot more trash if it was as good as you.” I cradled his chin in my hand and wiped away some of the fluids coating his mouth. 

“That’s not very hygienic, Hinata-kun.”

“Shut up.” I planted a kiss firmly onto his lips. 

Komaeda gave me a small smile and placed his hands on my hips. “So, I’m still hard. Want to go for round two?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I literally haven't written a fic since I was 13, Bon appetit.
> 
> This work was inspired by Heartconviction's Roller Coaster! It really gave me the confidence to write my own trans Hinata work. The tone of our stories is completely different but man I love the thought of these two idiots trying to navigate sex. 
> 
> It was also proofread by Heartconviction because, once again, i havent written in a very long time. 
> 
> You can find me at Igirisuhito on twitter.


End file.
